The invention relates to a physiotherapeutic apparatus comprising an electrical current generator and a coil connected to the current generator, the coil comprising a solenoid and a core fixed inside the solenoid and provided for generating a magnetic field to be used as therapeutic means.
Such an apparatus is known and used for treating diseases by means of a magnetic field. The electric current supplied by the generator is sent to the coil in order to create a magnetic field. In the known apparatuses either a flat coil is introduced into a small plate which is put on the body to be treated or the coil has a large diameter and the body to be treated is introduced within the surrounding formed by the solenoid.
In order to treat a large variety of diseases it is absolutely necessary to create, by means of the apparatus, a magnetic field of which the field lines are of good quality and which apparatus enables the magnetic filed to reach, in a precise manner, a well-determined place or point situated inside the body to be treated. That point can even be relatively deep in the body to be treated.
A drawback of the known apparatus is that there is not obtained a magnetic field of which the fieldlines are of sufficient quality in order to treat a large variety of diseases.